


[Видео] Вспять безумцев не поворотить

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Drama, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Gen, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020
Summary: Если ты в пекло - я за тобой
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Визуал низкого рейтинга





	[Видео] Вспять безумцев не поворотить

**Author's Note:**

> **Исходники:** Кадры из «Союза спасения»; Би-2 - Пекло  
>  **Продолжительность и вес:** 4:54, 286МБ  
>  **Предупреждение:** смертоубийства в большом количестве

[Вспять безумцев не поворотить](https://vimeo.com/440795120) from [Союз Спасения](https://vimeo.com/user118449285) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
